1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to injectors and more specifically, to an injector assembly for open or closed flotation cell de-inking modules for recycled paper.
The injector assembly of the present invention forms means for gasifying a slurry by expanding the infeed bore within the injector assembly having a source of ambient air in communication therewith whereby the negative pressure created draws air into the slurry prior to injection into a cell whereupon the contaminants within the slurry combine with the air bubbles rising to a foam at the surface of the cell that is passively directed into a reject nozzle leaving a decontaminated slurry, the accept, that is harvested for further processing.
The injector assembly of the present invention comprises a housing having a flange on each opposing end whereby the injector assembly can be fixedly positioned inline with the slurry feed line. The housing encompasses a plurality of injector nozzles and ports depending from the housing for attachment of an air control module.
The injector assembly serves to gasify the slurry by diametrically modifying the feed line(s) within the housing at a desired point by incorporating one or more nozzles wherein the diametrically altered feed line(s) creates negative pressure as the smaller nozzle(s) engages the larger nozzle(s) fixated at a point engaging one or more housing vent(s) providing means for introducing a substance into the slurry using the negative pressure to passively draw the substance into the slurry to the point of varying the slurry mixture as desired including infusing air from the air control module.
The injectors are comprised of lengths of nozzle with the ingress portion of each injector diametrically smaller than the egress portion of the injector so that the exterior wall of the ingress portion is spaced away from the interior wall of the egress portion with the clearance therebetween serving as the air intake passage.
The number of injectors within the injector assembly can vary as needed. The diameters of the ingress and egress members are a function of the volume of air desired to be entrained within the slurry.
The injector assembly includes a plurality of injector support plates with the injector support plates diametrically sized substantially similar to the housing interior diameter and the injector support apertures also sized diametrically to their respective injector members.
The spacing between the opposing ingress support plate and egress support plate form an air chamber that serves as the slurry air supply and draws additional air from a remote air control module. The ingress section of the injector is positioned a predetermined distance within the egress section thereby creating negative pressure that will entrain air from the air chamber into the pulp slurry
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other injectors. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,040 issued to Thomas on Sep. 17, 1918.
Another patent was issued to Degner on Aug. 29, 1978 U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,210. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,341 was issued to Schweiss on Oct. 16, 1984 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 24, 1985 to Holik as U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,474.
Another patent was issued to Schweiss on Feb. 23, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,897. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,777 was issued to Lamort on Jun. 27, 1989. Another was issued to Meinecke on Aug. 1, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,784 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 14, 1995 to Veh as U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,848.
Another patent was issued to Serres on Apr. 29, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,609. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,297 was issued to Scherzinger on Apr. 19, 2005.
Internationally, a patent was issued in Great Britain as Patent No. GB2130920 to Voith on Jun. 13, 1984. Additionally, a World Publication was issued to Jungmann on Jun. 6, 2002 as World Publication No. WO8803838.